


wrong

by xitsshad



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a lil bit of angst, and my infinite v heart broke, i wrote this when toheart happened, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xitsshad/pseuds/xitsshad
Summary: "wrong." that’s the only thing sunggyu can think, staring at the tv.(little drabble i wrote when toheart happened so Looooong Ago)





	wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i still hope for infinite V. never give up.

_wrong._

 

that’s the only thing sunggyu can think. it’s all wrong.

woohyun is standing on the stage, smiling brightly, but the person next to him it’s not sunggyu.

 

 _wrong_.

 

it was their dream since infinite’s debut. infinite v existed since the very beginning. they have suffered together all the pain and the hardships.

 

_wrong._

 

he looks at woohyun, on the tv screen. now he isn’t shining anymore, nor smiling. he’s frantically looking around, searching for someone. sunggyu knows very well who this someone is, and he hates him. he hates himself so much.

he couldn’t find the strenght to go, but now he regrets not being there for him, the day of his first win. but he couldn’t go. not when woohyun said “i wish it had been us.” with those eyes, filled with sadness, and maybe a little bit of love?

 

still, it’s _wrong_.

he doesn’t like seeing woohyun with a sad expression on his face. he doesn’t like seeing woohyun sad at all. he just wants the younger to come home, and pretend that everything is all right, as always. if only he opposed to the merge; if only he opposed to mixing the two groups; but he isn’t so selfish. woohyun has his friend by his side. sunggyu hopes that he’s doing a good job in supporting woohyun. does he know that woohyun likes being back-hugged? that woohyun has to drink every two hours during practice or he’ll faint? that when woohyun doesn’t want to talk, he just needs to be kissed on the corner of his lips?

 

too immersed in his thoughts, and with his hands covering his face, sunggyu doesn’t hear the sound of a door opening and someone approaching him.

 

only when he feels a pair of arms circling him, he realizes that he was holding back his tears. when the other gently wipes them with his thumb, looking in his eyes with a knowing look, all sunggyu manages to say is “woohyun, i miss you.”

 

woohyun smiles- a sad smile, and sunggyu doesn’t like it. “i miss you more.” slowly, he leans forward, and he kisses the other. the kiss tastes salty and desperate, but it’s what they both need right now.

 

woohyun lets a tear roll down his cheek, and repeats, whispering, “i wish it had been us.” sunggyu takes his hand, kissing the tip of every finger.

  
”but, the most important thing is that we can be _us_ , just us, today, tomorrow, and forever.”


End file.
